


Can't Remember To Forget You

by LoveFandoms828



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Adorable, Affection, Attraction, Bisexual Male Character, Blushing, Bromance, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking & Talking, Falling In Love, Father-Son Relationship, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Marks, Moving In Together, Neck Kissing, Nicknames, Relationship(s), Romance, Sex, Smut, Trevor's son, Warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Kyle is Trevor's son and is good friends with Wade. He starts to like Wade. He gets closer to him. They fall in love with each other.Warning - Gay, Fluff, Adorableness, Flirting,  Smut, Lots of sex, etc.(Wade x male oc) ♡





	1. Chapter 1 - He's a Philips

A guy got kidnapped by a gang. He was tied up to a chair, his wrists were tied behind him. 

 

The guy is nineteen. He has dark brown hair and hazel eyes with white skin. He is wearing a white tank top and dark gray jeans with brown timb boots. 

 

He has a small smile on his face. A small cut was on his right cheek, blood dripping down from the cut. 

 

He is Kyle Philips, Trevor's son. 

 

A girl was laying on the ground, her wrists and ankles tied up. She wasn't hurt, just unconscious. 

 

She is fourteen. She has red hair and brown eyes with pale, white skin. She is wearing a gray sweater dress with black long socks. The socks were ripped a little bit from being tied up. 

 

She is Callie Winter. Kyle's best friend, she's like a little sister to him. 

 

“Callie…” Kyle said in a low voice. 

 

Kyle heard gunshots outside, there's probably a gang war going on. 

 

He had a piece of glass in his hand as he cuts himself free. 

 

After that, he stands up and walks over to Callie. 

 

He kneels down in front of her and shakes her shoulder, to wake her up. 

 

Callie opens her eyes. 

 

“K-Kyle?” she said in a quiet voice. 

 

He smiles and nods his head. 

 

He cuts her free too. He pulls her up from the ground. 

 

They ran out the back door. 

 

There was blood everywhere and dead bodies. 

 

Callie hides behind Kyle. 

 

“They must of killed each other.” Kyle said 

 

Callie had a sad look on her face and slowly nods her head. 

 

Kyle sighed and then, they ran into the woods. 

 

It was dark outside and quiet. 

 

Callie fell onto the ground. 

 

“Are you okay?” Kyle asked 

 

“I'm sorry, my legs just hurt.” Callie said 

 

“It's okay.” he said in a kind and caring voice. 

 

She got on his back and wraps her arms around him. 

 

He gave her a piggyback ride, the rest of the way. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_ -A few minutes later - _

 

They got a taxi cab and went to Kyle's house. 

 

Kyle lived three blocks away from Franklin. 

 

He payed the taxi driver and they went into the house. 

 

Callie had fallen asleep. 

 

Kyle smiled as he puts her gently down onto the guest bed. He pulls a blanket over her. 

 

He walks out of the room and closes the door. He goes back upstairs. 

 

Kyle sits on the couch and was going to turn on the tv when he heard someone knocking on the front door. 

 

He walked over and opens it. He saw Wade, standing there. 

 


	2. Chapter 2 - Talking and Hugs

_ Kyle sits on the couch and was going to turn on the tv when he heard someone knocking on the front door. _

 

_ He walked over and opens it. He saw Wade, standing there.  _

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

**Kyle's Point Of View**

 

Kyle smiled at him.

 

“Hey, Wade. Wanna come in?” Kyle asked him. 

 

“S-Sure.” Wade said 

 

Wade walks into the house and closes the door. 

 

“Shh, Callie's sleeping. Let's talk on the balcony.” Kyle said to him. 

 

Wade nods his head and follows Kyle onto the balcony. 

 

They closed the door and look at the view. 

 

“I always thought it was beautiful up here.” Kyle had a smile, saying that. 

 

“It is pretty.” Wade also said 

 

Kyle looks at him. “Wade, I'm gonna tell you something and you have to promise not to tell my dad about this..don't tell Trevor this.” 

 

“Ok, I promise.” 

 

Kyle looked down for a second and then, looks at Wade again. 

 

“I got kidnapped, all the guys are dead and I escaped. Don't tell him this, I don't want him to know.” 

 

“I won't tell.” 

 

“Good.” 

 

It was silent for a few seconds. 

 

Kyle got a sad look on his face. 

 

“Kyle?” 

 

Kyle got closer to Wade and hugs him. He holds him, tightly. He puts his face on Wade's shoulder. 

 

Kyle feels like he can only really open up to Wade, Callie, and his dad, Trevor. 

 

“I was scared..I'm really afraid of losing you, my dad, and Callie.” Kyle said to Wade. 

 

Wade finally hugs him back. 

 

“It's okay.” Wade said back to him. 

 

Kyle smiled as he wraps his arms around Wade. 

 

Wade held him close too. 

 

Kyle smiles more. “I wanna cuddle.” 

 

Wade nods his head again. “Ok.” 

 

They stop hugging and Kyle grabs Wade's wrist, he pulls him into his room. 

 


	3. Chapter 3 - Cuddling and Kisses

_ Kyle smiles more. “I wanna cuddle.”  _

 

_ Wade nods his head again. “Ok.”  _

 

_ They stop hugging and Kyle grabs Wade's wrist, he pulls him into his room.  _

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

They take their shoes off, they're in socks now. Wade closes the door. 

 

Kyle lays down on the bed. Wade gets on the bed too. 

 

Kyle lays on top of Wade, putting his head on Wade's chest. He wraps his arms around Wade again too. 

 

They lay like that for a minute then, Kyle puts his face into Wade's neck. 

 

Wade has his hands on the bed, he hesitates but then, he wraps his arms around Kyle. 

 

Kyle smiled more and looks at Wade. 

 

He pushes Wade's bandana down over his face, covering his (Wade's) eyes, mostly. 

 

Wade is confused until Kyle said something. 

 

“Sorry, I had to or I'd get lost in your eyes. Your eyes are very pretty.” Kyle said, still smiling. 

 

Wade puts the bandana back up and looks at Kyle. 

 

Kyle gets closer and kisses Wade on the lips. Then, he pulls away. 

 

“I like you, silly bear.” Kyle said to him. 

 

He gets up and goes out of the room. 

 

Wade blushed as he touches his lips. 

 

He ran out of the room too. 

 

Kyle was sitting on the counter and drinking a beer. He sees Wade walk towards him. 

 

Wade takes Kyle's beer and drinks it. He puts the drink down on the counter. 

 

Kyle smirked at that. “You know, you could've just kiss me again instead of stealing my drink.” 

 

Wade puts his hands on the counter and looks down for a second, leaning over. Then, he kisses Kyle. 

 

Kyle puts Wade closer and kissed him back. 

 

Kyle stops and gets off the counter. He walks a few feet away from Wade and then, turns back around. 

 

He sees Wade is confused again. 

 

“What’s wrong, did you think I was going to rip your clothes off and bend you over after that kiss?” Kyle asked 

 

Wade blushed deeply. 

 

Kyle laughed. “I'm not really in the mood for sex, I wanna cuddle again. Ok, bear?” 

 

Wade nods his head, still blushing. 

 

Kyle goes into his room again as Wade follows him. 

 

They lay on the bed again as Kyle pulls a blanket over them. 

 

They both fall asleep. 

 


	4. Chapter 4 - Diet Coke, Smiles, and Sweet Lips

_ -Two Days Later - _

 

Wade had been coming over a lot but, nothing romantic happened between them. Kyle didn't mind, he gave Wade some space. But, he hoped that it wasn't the last time they would kiss. 

 

Kyle smiled to himself and opened his eyes. He gets up, out of his bed and got in the shower. 

 

He liked the warm water on his skin. 

 

He gets out and got dressed. 

 

Kyle is wearing a gray tank top and black jeans with black boots. 

 

Kyle looks in the mirror, he is looking at his hazel eyes. 

 

He smiles more. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

**Wade's Point Of View**

 

Wade was sitting on the couch and watching tv. But, he wasn't really looking at the screen. 

 

He was lost in thought, he was thinking about the kiss and what Kyle said. 

 

Wade touches his lips again. 

 

_ “I like you, silly bear.”  _

 

He stops thinking and touching his lips. 

 

Wade grabs his diet coke soda off the table and takes a drink. 

 

He hears someone behind him, it was Kyle, standing there. 

 

Kyle turns off the tv and walks over to Wade, he is in front of him. 

 

**Kyle's Point Of View**

 

He sits on Wade's lap. 

 

He takes the can of soda out of Wade's hand and drinks it. 

 

“That's payback for drinking my beer.” Kyle said 

 

Wade smiles, a light blush is on his face. 

 

He puts the coke can on the ground. 

 

Kyle kisses him, he was going to deepened the kiss but, he heard someone knock on the front door. 

 

Kyle sighed and got up, he walks to the door. 

 

He opens it and sees Callie. 

 

She is wearing a white sweater dress with gray long socks and white boots. 

 

Kyle smiled again. “Come in, Callie.” 

 

She smiles back and walked into the house. 

 

“Hey Wade.” she said with a smile still on her face. 

 

They all decided to watch a movie. 

 

Callie was sitting in the middle of the couch, Kyle was on the right and Wade was on the left. 

 

They were watching a movie called 'The Breakfast Club'. 

 

Kyle, Wade, and Callie were laughing, smiling the whole time. They all ate popcorn and candy. They had a few sodas too. 

 

_ -Two Hours Later -  _

 

The movie had finally ended. 

 

Callie was almost falling asleep, she quickly gets up. 

 

Kyle and Wade got up too. 

 

Callie was shorter than Kyle and Wade, she just smiles again. She was behind Wade. 

 

She got an idea and smiled more. 

 

She pushed Wade. He got closer to Kyle because of Callie pushing him, he accidentally kissed Kyle on the lips. 

 

Kyle thought Wade's lips were sweet. 

 

Callie ran out the door and left. 

 

Wade pulled away, he was blushing again. He quickly ran downstairs and into the bedroom down there. 

 

Kyle smiled more. 

 

“Aww, silly bear.” he said 

 


	5. Chapter 5 - My Bear ♡

_He accidentally kissed Kyle on the lips._

 

_Kyle thought Wade's lips were sweet._

 

_Wade pulled away, he was blushing again. He quickly ran downstairs and into the bedroom down there._

 

_Kyle smiled more._

 

_“Aww, silly bear.” he said_

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Kyle followed Wade and opens the door. 

 

He grabs Wade's arm and pulls him back upstairs. They walk into his room and closed the door. 

 

Kyle holds Wade's hand and whispers into his ear. 

 

“Wade, I want you. I can make you feel good~” Kyle said in a gentle voice. 

 

Lust was going through Kyle but, also love. 

 

Wade blushes as he nods his head, slowly. 

 

Kyle smiled and kisses Wade's lips. 

 

They took their clothes off as they kissed each other. 

 

They were only in their boxers now. 

 

Kyle smirked a little bit and gently pushed Wade onto the bed. 

 

He was on top of Wade. 

 

He kissed Wade again. They were kissing as Kyle deepened the kiss. 

 

Kyle stops and takes Wade's boxers off. 

 

He licks Wade's shaft and then, puts it in his mouth. He starts sucking. 

 

Wade grabs Kyle's hair. 

 

Wade lets a moan slip out of his lips. 

 

“Kyle~” he said 

 

Kyle smiles a little bit, he sucks more. 

 

Wade couldn't take it anymore as he came into Kyle's mouth. Kyle swallowed and looks up at Wade. 

 

Wade lets go of Kyle's hair. 

 

Kyle turns Wade over. 

 

Wade was on his hands and knees now. 

 

Kyle reaches into the nightstand and pulls out a bottle of lube. 

 

He puts some of the lube on his fingers. 

 

He puts them near Wade's entrance. 

 

Kyle was kissing Wade's back. 

 

Wade starts to relax because of Kyle's kisses and gentle touches. 

 

Kyle puts his fingers inside of Wade. He starts to finger him open and spread him. 

 

Wade's breath was heavy as he whimpers. 

 

It felt weird and it also hurt. 

 

Kyle takes out his fingers and starts to put more lube on his dick. 

 

He grabs Wade's hips, gently and slowly goes inside him. 

 

Wade whimpered again because it hurts. 

 

Wade leans down and puts his head on the bed, he grabs the bed sheets. 

 

Kyle also leans down and whispers in Wade's ear again. 

 

“It's okay, relax…” Kyle said, gently. 

 

Wade finally relaxed under Kyle's touch. 

 

Kyle smiled again and kissed Wade's shoulder. 

 

He goes in and out of him. 

 

After Wade got use to the feeling, Kyle goes harder and faster. 

 

Wade moans as his grip on the bed sheets tightens. 

 

Kyle thrusts deeper inside of him. 

 

Wade blushed, he felt hot inside. He moans loudly. “K-Kyle!” 

 

Kyle moaned and came inside of him. 

 

He slowly pulls his dick out of Wade and turns him back over. 

 

Wade had a deep shade of red on his face. 

 

Both of their hearts were beating fast. 

 

They both smiled as they kiss each other again. 

 

Kyle lays next to him and pulled Wade closer. 

 

He pulls a blanket over them too. 

 

They both fall asleep, Kyle was still smiling. 

 

He closed his eyes. 

 

“Night, my bear.” he said to him. 

 


	6. Chapter 6 - Kissing and Marks

_ They both smiled as they kiss each other again. _

 

_ Kyle lays next to him and pulled Wade closer.  _

 

_ He pulls a blanket over them too. _

 

_ They both fell asleep, Kyle was still smiling. _

 

_ He closed his eyes. _

 

_ “Night, my bear.” he said to him.  _

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_ -The Next Day - _

 

**Wade's Point Of View**

 

Wade opened his eyes and saw Kyle was still asleep, arms around him. 

 

Wade smiles a little bit and slowly got up, careful not to wake Kyle. 

 

He gets up and puts on his clothes. 

 

He quietly leaves the room. 

 

Wade's lower back hurt a little bit, he signed a little bit. 

 

Wade heard a door close and someone behind him. It was Kyle, of course. 

 

“Wade?” 

 

**Kyle's Point Of View**

 

Kyle was wearing black boxers and black jeans only. 

 

He walked over to Wade and hugs him from behind. He held him, tightly, close to him. 

 

“Morning. You okay?” Kyle asked him. 

 

“I'm okay.” Wade said with a small smile. 

 

Kyle smiled back and kissed Wade's neck, gently. 

 

Wade blushes and turns around, he kisses Kyle on the lips. 

 

Kyle smiles into the kiss and then, Wade pulls away. 

 

Wade looked at him. “I gonna go.” 

 

“Ok, I just want a few kisses before you leave.” Kyle said to him. 

 

Wade felt Kyle's breath on his neck. 

 

Kyle kisses Wade's neck again, leaving marks on him. 

 

Wade blushed more. 

 

“Kyle…” 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Wade and Kyle kissed for awhile, Kyle kissing Wade's neck for a few minutes. 

 

Then, Wade finally left. 

 

_ -An hour later -  _

 

**Wade's Point Of View**

 

Wade got to the Vanilla Unicorn and said 'hi’ to a few of the girls. He noticed that the girls were giving him strange looks. 

 

He quickly went to the dressing room and looked in the mirror. 

 

Then, he saw the marks on his neck, a deep shade of red was on his face. 

 

Wade saw someone behind him again, he turns around. 

 

A few feet away from him was Kyle. 

 

He followed him here? 

 

**Kyle's Point Of View**

 

Kyle was wearing a dark blue thin scarf and gray long sleeved shirt with dark gray jeans and gray converse now. 

 

Kyle smiled at him. “Hey, bear.” he said 

 

“K-Kyle? What are you doing here?” Wade asked him. 

 

“I missed you, silly bear.” Kyle said 

 

Kyle knows they were only apart for an hour but, he liked being around Wade. 

 

He walked towards Wade and stops in front of him. 

 

He pushes Wade against the wall, not hard enough to hurt him. 

 

Kyle touches Wade's neck and the marks on him. 

 

Kyle smirked and got closer to him. 

 

He kisses him on the lips. 

 

They were kissing as Kyle deepened the kiss. 

 


	7. Chapter 7 - The Truth

_ Kyle touches Wade's neck and the marks on him. _

 

_ Kyle smirked and got closer to him.  _

 

_ He kisses him on the lips. _

 

_ They were kissing as Kyle deepened the kiss.  _

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Wade kissed Kyle back.

 

Kyle pulled away and smiled. 

 

“I will be right back.” Kyle said, still smiling. 

 

Wade smiles back and nods his head. 

 

Kyle walks somewhere else. 

 

Wade sees Trevor walked in a second later. 

 

“Oh, hey Trev.” Wade said to him. 

 

**Trevor's Point Of View**

 

“Hi, Wade. What are you doing in here?” Trevor asked him. 

 

Wade looked at the ground. “N-Nothing…” 

 

Wade starts to walk out of there. 

 

Trevor sees something and grabs Wade's arm. 

 

“T-Trevor?” 

 

Trevor sees marks on Wade's neck. 

 

He gets an angry and confused look on his face. 

 

He wouldn't admit it but, he thinks of Wade as a second son. If anyone hurt him or Kyle, he'd kill the fucker that did it. 

 

“Who did this?” Trevor asked in a low, angry voice. 

 

Wade has a confused look on his face. 

 

Trevor looked at Wade's neck. “These marks…” 

 

Wade got a worried look on his face. 

 

“No one hurt me if that's what you're thinking. It was Kyle.” Wade said 

 

Trevor's face softened. 

 

“What?” 

 

**Kyle's Point Of View**

 

Kyle walked back into the dressing room. 

 

He saw Wade and his dad, Trevor talking. 

 

“Dad? What's up?” Kyle said 

 

His dad and Wade looked at him. 

 

Trevor let go of Wade's arm. 

 

After that, Wade ran off somewhere. 

 

“Let's talk.” Trevor said 

 

Kyle looks at him. “Sure, dad.” 

 

They walked into the office and sit down on the red couch in there. 

 

It was silent for a few seconds. 

 

“Dad, what is it?” Kyle asked 

 

“Those marks on Wade…” 

 

“Oh…” he said 

 

Kyle looked at the ground and signed. 

 

_ ‘Might as well tell him now, he'll find out later if I don't.’  _ Kyle thought 

 

“I love Wade…” Kyle said 

 

He finally looked at his dad again. 

 

Trevor just smiled. “Well, I'm happy for you, Kyle.” 

 

Kyle's eyes widened a little bit. “Really?” 

 

Trevor nods his head. 

 

A big smile got on Kyle's face. 

 

Kyle hugs Trevor. 

 

“Thank you, dad.” 

 

Trevor smiles more and wraps his arms around Kyle. 

 

They hug for a few seconds and then, pull apart. 

 

Kyle gets up, smiling. 

 

“I gotta get going, talk to you later, dad.” 

 

Trevor says goodbye and Kyle leaves the room. 

 

Kyle finds Wade sitting on one of the chairs. 

 

Wade looked to be listening to the music. 

 

Wade sees Kyle walking towards him. He smiles and stands up. 

 

Kyle hugs Wade, wrapping his arms around him, tightly. 

 

“I told my dad about us and he understands.” Kyle whispered to him. 

 

“R-Really?” Wade said 

 

Kyle nods his head. 

 

They stopped hugging and left. They started heading back to Kyle's house. 

 

They walked to Kyle's pickup, holding hands. 

 


	8. Chapter 8 - Love On The Couch ♡

_They stopped hugging and left. They started heading back to Kyle's house._

 

_They walked to Kyle's pickup, holding hands._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

They walk into the house and close the door.

 

Kyle smirked and pushes Wade against the wall. He kisses him, he sticks his tongue down Wade's mouth, Wade moaned in Kyle's mouth. 

 

He stopped kissing him, Wade was panting. 

 

He starts lifting Wade's shirt up. 

 

Kyle takes off the shirt and then, he takes off his own shirt. They take off their pants and shoes too. The clothes were all over the ground now. 

 

Kyle smiled as they fall onto the couch. 

 

Wade has his back on the couch and Kyle is on top of him. 

 

Wade was already hard down there. 

 

Kyle grinds on Wade's hard-on. He was grinding harder. 

 

“Bear~” he said 

 

Kyle has a slight blush on his face. 

 

Wade blushed and moans. 

 

“I want you.” Kyle said to him. 

 

Wade blushes more. 

 

Kyle lays on the couch and takes off his boxers. He throws them to the floor and laughs a little bit. 

 

He smiles at Wade. 

 

Wade gets closer to him and starts to lick Kyle's shaft. He puts it in his mouth, he starts to suck it. 

 

“Wade~” Kyle moaned 

 

He sucks some more. 

 

Kyle gently grabs Wade's hair now. 

 

After a little while, Kyle came in Wade's mouth. He lets go of Wade's dreadlocks. 

 

Wade swallows and looks at Kyle. 

 

Kyle gently pushes Wade back on the couch, Wade's back is on it again. 

 

Kyle takes off Wade's boxers. 

 

He quickly grabs his jeans and pulls something out of the pocket, a bottle of lube. 

 

Wade blushed again. “Why was that in your pocket?” he asked 

 

Kyle smirked again. “You never know when something like this happens.” 

 

Wade just nods his head slowly, still blushing. 

 

Wade blushes a lot but, Kyle thinks it's adorable. 

 

Kyle puts the lube on two of his fingers. He puts his fingers inside of himself. 

 

Kyle moans, spreading himself. He takes his fingers out. 

 

Then, he also puts the lube on Wade's erection. 

 

He gets on top of Wade again and he puts Wade's dick inside of himself. Wade moans again as he grabs Kyle's hips, pushing him down. Kyle grabs Wade's shoulders, he starts going in and out. 

 

They are both moaning now. 

 

Kyle thrusts deeper and harder. He rolled his head back in pleasure. 

 

Wade came inside of him. 

 

Kyle leans down and kisses Wade on the lips. 

 

He rests his forehead on Wade's forehead for a few seconds. 

 

Then, he slowly takes Wade's dick out of him. 

 

Kyle lays on Wade, his head on Wade's chest.  

 

Their hearts were beating fast and they were both sweating too. 

 

Kyle is listening to Wade's heartbeat as he closed his eyes. 

 

They were both smiling as they fall asleep. 

 


	9. Chapter 9 - Normal Morning and a Date

_ Kyle lays on Wade, his head on Wade's chest.  _

 

_ Their hearts were beating fast and they were both sweating too.  _

 

_ Kyle is listening to Wade's heartbeat as he closed his eyes. _

 

_ They were both smiling as they fall asleep.  _

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

**Kyle's Point Of View**

 

He opened his eyes and smiled, seeing Wade was still asleep. 

 

Kyle got up, quietly and puts on his boxers. 

 

He goes into his room, laying on the bed. 

 

Kyle hugs his teddy bear, strawberry as he slowly closes his eyes. He falls asleep again. 

 

_ -Two Hours later -  _

 

Kyle wakes up and rubs his eyes. He gets up, putting on some clothes. 

 

He is wearing a dark red shirt with black jeans and black boots. 

 

He goes out of the room, leaving strawberry on the bed. 

 

Kyle sees that it's 10:30 am now. 

 

He also saw that Wade is watching, Scooby Doo Where Are You. 

 

Kyle smiles at that.  _ 'Adorable’ _ he thought. He hugs Wade from behind like last time, wrapping his arms around him. 

 

“Morning, Bear.” Kyle whispered to him. 

 

Wade smiles and then, Kyle lets go of him. 

 

Kyle opens the refrigerator and he grabs something. He also grabs a glass cup. He pours some strawberry milk into the glass for himself. 

 

He puts the strawberry milk away and closed the refrigerator. 

 

He walks over and sits on the couch, next to Wade. 

 

Kyle drinks his strawberry milk as he watches the cartoon with him. 

 

After awhile, Kyle and Wade started playing video games. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_ -An hour later - _

 

They were still playing but, Kyle stops the game and turns it off. 

 

Wade looks at him. 

 

“Hey Wade, wanna go do something?” Kyle asked him. 

 

“Like a date?” Wade asked back. 

 

Kyle smiled more and nods his head. 

 

They get up and leave, driving in Kyle's pickup. 

 

_ -A few minutes later - _

 

They were having a date at the mall, just hanging out. 

 

They go into this one cute store that had stuffed animals, hats, clothes, etc. 

 

Kyle puts a adorable bear beanie on Wade, over his bandana and dreadlocks. 

 

He puts a kitty beanie on himself. 

 

Kyle and Wade look at each other. They started laughing a lot. 

 

They get the beanies and buy them. They both leave the store, still smiling. 

 

Kyle and Wade get ice cream after. 

 

Wade got a vanilla one and Kyle got a strawberry one. 

 

They eat their ice cream and then, left the mall, heading back to Kyle's place. 

 


	10. Chapter 10 - Kyle gets a Kitten

_ -Two Days Later -  _

 

Kyle was alone at his house. Wade had went to help Trevor with something. 

 

**Kyle's Point Of View**

 

Kyle was sitting on his couch, he sighed as he got up. 

 

He was bored so, he decides to go somewhere.

 

He went into his room and gets dressed.

 

Kyle is wearing a dark gray hoodie with a white tank top under it and gray sweatpants with gray converse. 

 

Kyle walks out of the house and got in his pickup, driving off. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

He didn't know why but, he decided to go into the pet store to look around. 

 

He walked in and saw a big box of kittens near the window, by the door. 

 

Kyle started to walk away but, a small meow stopped him. 

 

Kyle turns back around and sees one of the kittens was trying to get out of the box to follow him. 

 

He got closer to the box and looked at the kitten. It was a dark brown female kitten, she was smaller than the others. 

 

He knew that he probably wasn't allowed to but, he did it anyway. 

 

Kyle picked up the small kitten and held her in his arms. He looked into her light brown eyes and instantly loved her. 

 

The kitten meows at him again, it was a quiet meow, she wasn't really loud like the other kittens too. 

 

She lays in his arms as she starts to purr. 

 

Kyle thought she was so adorable. 

 

“She really likes you.” A woman said 

 

It was the woman who owned the store. 

 

Kyle looked up at the woman. “I guess she does.” 

 

“You know, the kittens are free today.” 

 

“Really?” Kyle asked, kinda surprised. 

 

The woman nods her head. “You just have to sign some papers and you can take her home.” she said as she goes behind the counter. 

 

Kyle followed her, standing on the other side. He puts the kitten down and signed the papers. 

 

After he was done, he buys some things for the kitten before he leaves. Canned kitten food, treats, bed, blanket, toys, collar, etc. 

 

Then, he left the store with the kitten in his arms. 

 

He puts the bags of cat stuff in the seat next to him and got in his seat. 

 

He has the kitten in his lap as he started heading back home. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Kyle gets inside and closed the door with his foot. He puts the bags and the kitten down on the couch. 

 

Kyle puts the treats in the kitchen drawer and the canned kitten food in the cabinets. 

 

He puts the kitten's bed, blanket, and toys in his room. 

 

He grabs the collar and sits on the couch. 

 

The kitten sat in his lap. 

 

“We need a name for you.” Kyle said to the kitten. 

 

She tilted her head to the side, looking at Kyle after he said that. 

 

Kyle really loved the color of her fur, it reminded him of something. 

 

He smiles to himself. “I know, I'II name you, Cookie.” 

 

She meows, happily at him. 

 

“You like that?” he asked, still smiling. 

 

He started to pet Cookie’s head, making her purr again. 

 

Kyle puts the collar on her, it was black with a little bell. 

 

Kyle hears the door open and looked up, seeing Wade there. 

 

“Oh, hey Wade. You okay, bear?” Kyle asked him. 

 

“I'm alright, who's this?” Wade said as he walked over to them. 

 

Cookie rubbed her head against Wade's hand. 

 

Wade had a smile on his face as he picks her up. 

 

“Her name is Cookie, she's my kitten.” 

 

Wade was smiling more. “I love her, she's so cute.” 

 

“Yeah, she is.” 

 

Wade puts Cookie down on the ground and she runs off. 

 

Kyle's room door was cracked as she pushed it a little bit and ran in there. 

 

They both started laughing a little bit. 

 

_ -A few minutes later - _

 

Wade was playing video games again as Kyle got up, he walked into his room. 

 

He saw his kitten, Cookie laying on his bed, cuddling and sleeping next to his teddy bear, strawberry. 

 

Kyle smiled more. 

 


	11. Chapter 11 - I Love You ♡

_-Later That Day -_

 

It was dark out now. 

 

Cookie was in Kyle's room, sleeping as the door was closed.

 

Kyle and Wade were watching a movie, they were watching Lady and The Tramp. 

 

They were eating pizza and drinking some cans of cokes. The box of pizza and drinks were on the table near them.

 

When the movie was almost over, Kyle pulls Wade closer to him and they started making out. 

 

Kyle turned off the tv. He grabs the blankets and pillows from on the couch, that was on the bed before. 

 

He puts the blankets and pillows down on the floor, near the window. 

 

It was a big window that you could see a beautiful view there. 

 

Wade lays down on the blankets, his back on it. Kyle gets on top of him and kisses Wade's lips. 

 

Kyle smirked as he kissed him more. He stick his tongue in Wade's mouth. He deepened the kiss as Wade moans softly. 

 

They stopped kissing as they took off their clothes. They were only in boxers now. 

 

Kyle smiled and he started kissing Wade everywhere, all the way down to his stomach. 

 

He left marks all over Wade's body. 

 

Wade smiles a little bit and touches Kyle's hair. 

 

Kyle takes off Wade's boxers and then, takes off his own. 

 

Kyle grabs Wade's erection, rubbing it, up and down. 

 

Then, he licks it, slowly and puts it in his mouth. He starts sucking it. 

 

Wade moaned as Kyle puts most of Wade's dick in his mouth. 

 

He grabs Kyle's hair. Kyle smiles and sucks more. 

 

He came into Kyle's mouth. Kyle swallowed and looks up at him. 

 

Kyle takes out a small bottle from his pocket and puts the lube on his fingers. 

 

Kyle pushes his fingers inside of Wade. He pushed his fingers deeper inside him, Wade moans. Kyle starts to open Wade up, spreading him. 

 

Wade closes his eyes for a second. He was blushing. 

 

Kyle smirked more and bit his bottom lip. 

 

Kyle takes out his fingers and he puts more lube on his dick. Wade opened his eyes, he looked at him as Kyle gets closer. 

 

He pushes himself inside of Wade. 

 

Wade moans more as he wraps his legs around Kyle. 

 

Kyle leans down and kissed him again. 

 

Then, Kyle goes in and out of him. He goes harder and faster. 

 

Kyle kissed Wade's neck. 

 

“Kyle…” 

 

“Bear…” 

 

Kyle thrusts deeper inside of him. 

 

Wade moans loudly as he blushes. 

 

Kyle's heart was beating fast, so was Wade's heart. 

 

“Wade~” 

 

“K-Kyle~” 

 

Wade wraps his arms around Kyle. 

 

Kyle puts his forehead on Wade's forehead. 

 

Wade liked Kyle's scent, he smells like strawberries. 

 

They looked into each other's eyes. 

 

“I love you.” Kyle said 

 

“I-I love you too.” Wade said 

 

Kyle thrusted into Wade's 'sweet spot'. 

 

Wade blushed again. “Kyle…!” he said 

 

Wade arched his back as Kyle came inside of him. 

 

In a few seconds, Kyle took his dick out of him. 

 

Kyle lays next to him, he pulls Wade close to him. 

 

He smiled as he wraps his arms around Wade, holding him tightly. 

 

They closed their eyes as they both fall asleep. 

 


	12. Chapter 12 - Together

_ -Two weeks later - _

 

It was getting colder out lately. 

 

Kyle and Wade are very happy together. 

 

They love each other a lot and decided to move in together, Wade moves into Kyle's house.

 

They are going to share a room now because they are a couple. 

 

Wade was getting his boxers of stuff out of Kyle's pickup and putting them in the living room. 

 

Wade wondered where Kyle went, he had left somewhere a few minutes ago. 

 

He looks around, finally going into Kyle's room. 

 

He finds Kyle laying on the bed with their kitten, Cookie next to him. They were both cuddling close and asleep. 

 

Wade smiled and quietly closes the door.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_ -Three hours later - _

 

Wade had put all the boxes in the house. 

 

Kyle had opened his eyes, waking up. He helps Wade put his stuff in Kyle's room, now their room. 

 

Kyle is wearing a dark gray hoodie with a black scarf and black jeans with gray timb boots. 

 

Cookie was still laying on the bed. 

 

He smiles and hugs Wade. 

 

They walked out of the room. 

 

Wade sits on the couch as Kyle was standing. 

 

Wade looked at Kyle. 

 

“I love you.” he said to him. 

 

Kyle smiled more now. 

 

“Wade..I love you too, bear.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that the chapter is short, hopefully the next one will be longer xD


End file.
